


An Unusual Gift

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't been feeling well</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "An Unusual Gift"

"Harry?" Draco rapped softly on the door to their bedroom. "There's an owl here for you."

"Come in," Harry called. Draco was pleased to note that his voice sounded stronger than it had in the last few days, though still scratchy.

Draco pushed open the door and found Harry half-sitting in bed, a stack of parchment beside him. "Hey! Madam Pomfrey said no work until she figured out what this bug was!" Draco protested. He had made sure that all of their work was tucked into their office, so Harry didn't stress himself too much.

Harry snorted. "It's just First Year papers," he replied. "It's not like they're that much work."

Though Draco agreed, he wasn't about to let Harry slide on this. "I don't care. You've been violently ill since the break started! And I've had to clean up after it! If you don't start obeying your Healer's orders, I won't help anymore!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but obediently banished the papers back to their office. "But I'm bored now," he offered a last token complaint. "And I won't even get to see the Weasley's tomorrow unless Madam Pomfrey figures out how to fix me soon."

"Oh, that's right!" Draco waved the papers he had retrieved from the Owl a few moments before. "This came for you from St. Mungo's. I assume it's the results of those tests she had to send out."

Harry grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Draco watched a little worriedly as his impatience was replaced by shock, confusion, and then worry. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. "What? What does it say?"

Harry shuffled back through the papers and then read, "Because of the unusual nature of your condition, we found it necessary to repeat the tests, with two different batches of potions, just to be certain. I can now say with certainty that you are pregnant. Congratulations Mr. Potter-Malfoy!"

The room fell silent as Draco tried to process what he had just heard. Finally he settled on the first reply that had popped into his head. Wrapping his arms around his husband, he declared. "That is by far the best Christmas gift you've ever gotten me!"


End file.
